Caillou Gets Grounded
Caillou Gets Grounded was a American-Canadian series made in 1989. It premiered June 6th 1989 and cancelled on November 25, 2019. As of August 17, 2019, 563 episodes aired History First Prototype (1987) This prototype has Caillou, but he has spiky hair because The Simpsons shorts served the ground work of the show, especially the prototype, this was lost (Except for a 2 minute scene of the 45 minute prototype) until being on the 30 Years Blu Ray/DVD in 2017. Boris was bald and Doris is the only one in the prototype resembling the final version, except that her hair bow is red instead of blue. Second Prototype (1988) The next prototype has Caillou with bald hair, Boris with long hair, and Doris with a blue hair bow, except that Rosie is still absent, and Nancy Cartwright is dropped for a 15 year old drop out voicing Caillou, just like the final. The drop out was named David Ascot. Another difference is David Ascot was given a deeper voice for Caillou, similar to Bad News and Scary Voice, he later did a lighter voice that sounded like David Smith from the Eric Show in the Final Prototype and the actual show. Final Prototype (Early 1989) This final prototype is when instead of doing the animation at the Californian studio, it gets outsourced to South Korea's GoAnimate Animation Seoul. This is exactly like Early Season 1, except Boris says grounded 7 times, before the quality control made sure that Boris can only say it 5 times or less and simple background/supporting character differences. This starts out with Caillou's house, which looks like the Shows house rather than a blue house. Boris calls him downstairs for breakfast, then he goes to school, Ms. Martin (who has blonde hair instead of ginger) teaches the class, but Caillou asks to go to the bathroom, and he goes to Chuck E. Cheese, which is fully animated instead of a live action picture. He then gets grounded for 4,206,661,337 Years. The only prototype produced with Nelvana. Early Season 1 (June 1989-September 1989) This is the only season to lack Rosie for the most part. This season's 1st episode was a remake of the Final Prototype. Introduction of Rosie/Late Season 1 (September 1989-March 1990) The creator of Caillou Gets Grounded says that Rosie's introduction was terrible and regretted it and almost killed Rosie off, until the creator's son saved her. Season 2 (March 1990-August 1992) Last season to use cel shaded animation. This season was the introduction of Andre, Mr. Hinkle and most notably, Caillou's Grandparents. Season 3 (August 1992-January 1993) First season to use CAPS technology. The most notable episode of the season is the first ever Rosie gets grounded where Rosie calls her Granpa "Mr. Hinkle". Pre-Movie Season 4 (January 1993-November 1993) Last season to use the traditional formula and Mono audio. The episodes are released sparingly to allow work on the movie. Movie/Introduction of Daisy (November 1993) This movie introduced Daisy, and now Rosie gets grounded instead of Caillou. The movie was distributed by Paramount Pictures. Post-Movie Season 4 (November 1993-April 1994) First TV season to use the new formula and use Stereo audio. The first episode of the season is Rosie skips Caillou's play. Season 5 (April 1994-July 1994) First TV season to test 3D CGI backgrounds (As seen in Rosie: The Virus). It also introduced Daillou in Caillou's Nightmare. Season 6/Introduction of Cody (July 1994-November 1994) The birth of Cody, first time Daisy got grounded, first time Rosie & Daisy get grounded in the same episode (Rosie brings an R rated movie while Daisy sings Thriller at 3am). Season 7 (November 1994-April 1995) First time Rosie & Daisy get grounded together instead of separately. This was also the last season to be computerized on Windows 3.1. Season 8/Introduction of Emily (April 1995-September 1995) First time Emily was born, First time the introduction episode doesn't have the character get grounded, also the first season to be computerized on Windows 95. Season 9/Introduction of Lillian (September 1995-May 1996) First time Lily was born, First Time Emily got grounded. Lily was heavily hated within the fanbase and people believed this season started the downfall. Season 10 (May 1996-August 1997) Last season to use CAPS technology, First time Lily got grounded. The final episodes are originally going to be released April 1997, but due to delays, the final episode aired August 13, 1997. Season 11 (October 1997-February 29, 2000) First season to use Macromedia Flash (Now Adobe Flash) First season to have characters on an Alpha texture, making it the first time since 1994 to use 3D of any kind. First season to take more than a year to complete. Also the first season not to have an episode in the same month due to Classic Caillou Gets Grounded. Season 12 (June 2000-December 2005) First season to take a span of five years to complete. The season reintroduced Daillou in the 2002 Episode "Daillou Returns". Season 13 (January 2006-September 2010) First season to have Caillou grounded since 1993. Last season produced by Nelvana and using Stereo. Since 2009 series uses Dolby Surround 5.1 audio format and HDTV 1080i picture format. Season 14 (November 2010-September 24, 2017) The Final Season that aired on Vyond Network And the only season aired on GoAnimate Night Channel at 4:00 am on September 26th-October 15th, 2017 (even though it airs episodes that first aired on September 15th-24th, 2017). this season also has 2 episodes featuring Miis called "Caillou and Dora Watch The Emoji Movie On Cinemas/Grounded Big Time" and "Caillou Destroys Nintendo Headquarters/Arrested", aired on Vyond Network the day after it's uploaded, and rerunning on Vyond Jr. until January 2, 2018. The final air date for Caillou Gets Grounded on Vyond Network is on September 24th, 2017, the same day that Season 14 ended. On June 7, 2016, GOAN changed its age range for CGG to 0-3 year olds, due to ruining childhoods. First season produced by DHX Media Season 15 (November 26, 2017-February 9, 2018, February 25-March 1, 2018) The first season aired on Vyond Jr (not counting reruns). This season was originally going to be released on the 9th, but a rerun of "Caillou For President" aired to honor the 1st anniversary of the 2016 elections. Season 16 (May 9th-August 16th, 2019) On April 3rd, 2018, Vyond Jr announced that they will revive the show with Season 16. On November 9th, 2018. The dates have been announced. Part A aired on May 9th, 2019 and ended on August 16th, 2019. Part B was gonna first air on September 18th, 2020 and end on February 28, 2021 as announced on August 3rd, 2019. But it was cancelled instead Production Companies Main * Vyond Animation (1989-2019) * Nelvana (1989-2010) * DHX Media (2010-2019) Assistant Companies US Animation * Klasky Csupo (1989-2000) all animation for the first two pilots, which were included in Oh Great! A Caillou Clip Show & Time For Our 3rd Clip Show respectively * Film Roman (2000-2015) * Anderson-Braeutigam-Kaneedian Studios ABK Studios (2015-2019) 3D Animation * Pacific Data Images (Rosie: The Virus) * SEGA (Alpha Textures) Overseas Animation * Wang Film Productions (1989-2008) * AKOM (1989-2015) did the third pilot, which was included in Our Happy 5th Clip Show! * Sunwoo (1989-2007) * Rough Draft Korea (1993-2019) * Braeutigam Studios Bombay (1994, Mouthless Girl crossover animation in the episode "When Series Collide") * Daewon Media (1995, Rosie Stars In An Anime/Grounded) * Tokyo Movie Shinsua (1997 & 1999, Rosie Makes A Cartoon/Grounded & Daisy Turns The World Into a Cartoon/Grounded) * Braeuitgam Studios Mumbai (2000-2004) * AB Studios India (2004-2015) * ABK Studios India (2015-2019) Animation Assistants * Pixar (1992-1997) of the CAPS technology, sent to Klasky Csupo, Wang Film Productions, AKOM, Sunwoo and later Rough Draft Korea, Braeutigam Studios Bombay, Daewon Media and Tokyo Movie Shinsua Logos Category:GoAnimate Category:WORST Category:Bad Users Category:Ended Shows Category:Shows that aren’t coming back Category:Old shows Category:Old news Category:No longer made